


A Million Times

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-25
Updated: 2003-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks knows Marietta will prove herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Times

You're so proud of her, your girl apprentice, so so proud. She's gone through so much, had to defeat so much to be here today.

"They all hate me," she said, damp with tears. "I know they do," she said, "and I know why." And you comforted her as she rubbed the imagined scar and whimpered in your arms.

"Even Cho," she said, "Even Cho hates me," and you pushed the hair back from her eyes.

"You're proving yourself now," you said. "You'll make it up."

"I will not. I'm useless."

"You will."

And maybe she listened to you or maybe she listened to herself, and she fought and almost died, your girl with tears in her eyes and rain in her hair.

Broke and dying NEVER they will not break her, you will never let him. The thought scared you and you hold her close for she is yours and no-one else's.

"I'm so proud of you," you said and you'll say it again a million times to dry those tears, and when you fight together, the last fight, you'll say it too and you'll run to your doom, maybe, with fury and love, and you'll die before they touch her. A million times. But you won't always be able to, you know, and she can't always be happy and when she cries silent at night you can do nothing.

"I hate a secret," she said and she shared it like you would hate her but you would never ever hate her, only love her all the more.

"You're too good for Cho," you whispered, when Cho wouldn't believe she could be everything she'd said she'd be. Cho has hurt her but you will always be there now, you won't let them touch her. But she is all grown up now, and ready to enter the world.

And you are so proud. You will tell her that a million times over, a million times over, but now she is in her pride, and she has proved herself and proved them wrong, and she is everything she ever dreamed she would be.

"I love you," you say instead, and she smiles like the world as she is ready to enter it.

"I love you too," she says, and you will enter it together.


End file.
